Content, such as music, movies, books and/or magazines, may be stored and available in an online library associated with a user account. The online library may be accessible from a data processing device such as, for example, a smart phone, a mobile phone, a tablet, a PC and/or other similar type of computing device. In some instances, a user may not actually consume such as, for example, view, listen to or read a portion of certain content which is stored in the online library associated with the user's account.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.